


Horror of Our Love

by cloudsgrl



Category: Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X/1999
Genre: 23 year old Hokuto, 23 year old Subaru, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror, M/M, don't know what fandom to mark this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsgrl/pseuds/cloudsgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something wicked this way comes...</p><p>Subaru Sumeragi never had much luck with relationships, and his sister never approved of his one night stands. But a mysterious package for Subaru is about to change everything, and the onmyouji will question every choice he's made since he was a preteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7dragons7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7dragons7/gifts).



> This story is being written in-between everything I'm doing in my busy life, and I wanted it to be for my dear friend. I hope people will enjoy this, as it's my first attempt with CLAMP characters, and my first true horror story.

Smoke wafted upward from the tip of the cigarette, coalescing in the darkness of the room. The single candle lit in the corner of the room had reached the end of the wick, the flame slowly sputtering into wisps, drowning in the melted wax. With a sigh, the cigarette was flicked, ash dropping into a tray placed specifically for that purpose. A figure rose from its seated position on the bed, walking away from the sleeping body and towards the window. The city of Tokyo was wide awake despite the early hour, bright lights slowly giving way to the sun rising in the distance, hidden behind the tall buildings and the Tokyo Tower.

He sighed again, taking a long drag from the cigarette. He decided then, that he would wake the other as he reached the end of the cigarette, and send them on their way. He didn’t need his sister wandering in and discovering the latest woman in the sheets. The smell of the Mild Sevens cigarette circled the room long after the cigarette was dead, and his partner for the night was gone. The bed was stripped, the sheets dropped into a bin, and Subaru Sumeragi kept his hands busy by making the bed, showering, and dressing properly for work.

At 5:42 exactly, Hokuto burst into the apartment with a smile, carrying a tray of food. She paused at the smell of Mild Sevens, her smile dropping into a disapproving frown. The tray was placed on the table, and she skirted past the chairs, the couch, and glanced at the large pile of laundry. “Again?” she asked, her hands twitching with the urge to put them on her hips and lecture. She should have expected it, based on the horrible luck he had with relationships. Even if he found someone he adored, he or she would do something that had him recoiling and ending the relationship almost immediately.

Subaru shot his sister a smile, “I tried to clean up before you arrived. You were early.” 

“I’m always early,” her tone betrayed her disapproval, and Subaru inwardly cringed. Hokuto was reacting worse than usual. “And you should know better than to send your whores away at least three hours before expecting me over, especially if you want to properly air out those cigarettes and hide the evidence –“

“Hoku—“

“Don’t interrupt me,” Hokuto gave in and crossed her arms, “You know how dangerous it is to just bring home these…” She gave a gesture equating to a large chest and wide hips that had Subaru snorting, “and then send them off? What if one of them falls for you and starts stalking or something? They know where you live! They know your name!”

Subaru stepped around her spacious skirt and glanced over the breakfast meal she brought. “Not all of them are one night, Hokuto,” he corrected, shooting her a grin, “some I date for a while.”

“And then promptly remove them from your presence when they don’t give you what you want or need. It’s childish.” She leaned against the table, and dodged the playful swipe her brother made at her seating choice. “You’re a grown man, Subaru, you have your own practice, you have your own clientele, you have everything you’ve worked so hard for…”

He paused in lifting a bite of his breakfast, “I’ve been really careful, Hokuto. Everyone I sleep with knows I don’t want anything serious, or that it is going to be a one-off. If they weren’t interested in that, they wouldn’t come with me.” He took a bite and enjoyed the flavors bursting across his mouth. His wordless approval made her smile and she rolled her eyes. “Now, if they could cook like you, then maybe I’d keep them around.”

“That’s a stupid reason to keep someone around.”

“I keep you here, don’t I?” Subaru had to dodge a hit from his twin, both fighting off large smiles. The rest of the basic morning routine passed smoothly, and Subaru arrived at the veterinary clinic early. His internship was simple, and he enjoyed getting to work with the animals and the veterinarian in the morning, but in the afternoon he had classes and assignments to attend to, which kept him up to the early hours. Somehow Subaru balanced having a “social-life” (which his sister frowned upon greatly) with his schooling and internship.

Today in particular he had no courses, but plenty of assigned texts to read and review for his next class. He was held up in the break room, picking at his lunch that Hokuto dropped off on her way to work in-between pages of the tiny texted books. At a little after four, one of the clinics receptionists stepped into the break room, carrying a box. “Sumeragi? This came for you with the mail.” She placed it on the table and glanced at the text before him. “I don’t know how you do it.”

He shot her a look and pulled the box, about the size of a shoe box but definitely heavier than the typical pair of shoes, closer to him. His name in sprawling script and the clinic’s address was written across the top in a dark red ink. There was no return address to be found. “Well, it is connected to what I want to do for a living,” he remarked, “that makes it fairly easier for me to work through.”

As she left the room, Subaru found his fingers picking at the wrapping around the package. A box was revealed within, and a stomach churning smell of something rotten came from within. Eyes narrowed, Subaru’s hands lifted the top of the box and immediately dropped it at the smell increased, and the sight within.

Nestled within deep blue satin was a lone eye ball, and a meticulously cut out heart. The twenty-three year old noted that the heart appeared to be clean, as though all the blood had been drained from it before placing it in the box, as there didn’t seem to be any blood splatter on the fabric, nor even a hint of the smell of it. Only a smell of rotting flesh and organ permeated the air. And on the inside top of the box sat a note, placed there with a single piece of tape, his name once again written with that scrawl. He removed it and flipped open the small card.

_Subaru, My heart cannot wait to see you once again. Until then, Seishirou_


End file.
